User talk:NiGHTS Rocks
My new sig ''' NiGHTS Rocks '''This is my life,and no one will tell me different! 19:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC)NiGHTS Rocks Butler Sparkles I'm glad someone is helping with this wiki, but I'm noticing a lot of your information lacks proof and citations. I'm interested in what you've stated but I'm concerned of your sources. Thanks. ButlerSparkles --eBay is only place I know that the comics can be found on. Otherwise, they're posted for your viewing pleasure @ nightsintodreams.com Are you new to NiGHTS? ButlerSparkles 05:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) --- Sorry, almost EVERYTHING NiGHTS you'll have to hunt for on yahoo auctions or ebay. Sega not give NiGHTS that much love anymore. Also, expect to pay over $100 for a NiGHTS or Reala doll. P.S. Yea, you're new... I'm kind of retired, but I don't mind helping out every once in a while. Good Luck hunting! ButlerSparkles 06:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) (waving at a distance) Hey babe! I'm finally here too! (begins to run over to you with open arms just like from one of those famous reunion scenes) Sonic & Scrab Master Heres the link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PqI12R8YNU Sonic & Scrab Master Hey,guess who's here too.Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's right!Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Me:I'm so gald to see you guys again. Juliet:Hey Zant,remember that question NiGHTRocks asked me?Well I asked Helios and Kaguya,my dad and mom,if we could go on a date,and they said yes,and they would like to meet you someday,but not until later,so I'll let you know when they're ready. Hikaruyami-having fun* 23:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Juliet:Well my name is Juliet,and this is the first time meeting you. Me:I'm Hikaruyami and me And Juliet are friends Of NiGHTSRocks and NiGHTS. Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey,have you seen your card yet?Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well,Juliet's father already here,and her mother will be coming soon,so when there both here,could you get Zant to see them?Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Me:Hey NiGHTSRocks,my birthday is this sunday here.Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Juliet:Yep on the 21st.Hikaruyami-having fun* 23:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Me:I got to go for now,my sister wants on. Juliet:Maybe next time,and we"ll even intoduce you to my parents as weel Me and Juliet:Bye! Hikaruyami-having fun* 23:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Me:Is something wrong?Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Me:Boo!Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Me:Cute isn't he? Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Me:We have to go now.first mom will check her mail then my sis will be on so we'll have to talk next time,so later.Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Me:Hey NR,you didn;t add me to your friend list,you silly.Hikaruyami-having fun* 19:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Juliet:Short Term Memory Loss or what I call STML is when you forget things almost incently.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Wisp:Hi,Nights!(Hugs Nights) Hikaruyami-having fun* 10:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Me:Wisp, get back here.Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Wisp:Yeah Nights!(Hug Nights) Me:Wisp,stop that. Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wisp:Hello there,my names Wisp. Me:Hey NR and Nights is Zant here?If he's not I need to tell you two something. Hikaruyami-having fun* 10:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Me:Then promise you won't tell Zant what I'm about to tell you.Juliet dosen't know about it either. Wisp:Its about me.(Smiles like a kid) Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Me:Ok,Wisp here is the future son of Juliet and you can guess who's the father. Wisp:I'm not telling. Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Wisp:By using this. Me:By using the Black Emerald,you could travel between time and space without the use of other emeralds. Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Wisp:Did I do something wrong? Me:Nights.what wrong?Too many relatives? Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Me:Lol! Wisp:Those two are funny,Auntie Nights!(giggles and hugs Nights) Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Me:You can still hug me,Wisp. Wisp:Yippie!!(Runs to me and hug me) Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Me:Sorry guys,we have to go for now. My lil sister wants on.Say bye to everyone Wisp. Wisp:Bye Auntie!Bye NR!Bye other lady.Tell we meet again(Goes back to the future while I leave) Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Me:Hey, NR you on?Hikaruyami-having fun* 03:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Juliet:We have to go now NR and Nights. Me:So bye until we meet again. Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ello NiGHTS I just came to tell ya I'm on this wiki too.UltimateDude127 01:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC)